


年轻的继母

by nooneishere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneishere/pseuds/nooneishere
Summary: Hermione成了Draco的继母
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

晚上，Draco Malfoy结束了一天的案牍工作，审清楚了庄园的所有账目，按时来到餐厅用晚餐。非常惊讶地，他看到了他的旧同学Hermione Granger。更令他惊讶的是父亲Lucius的开场白：“Draco，这是我的新婚妻子，想必你不需要我介绍她的名字了，你需要的是适应，从此刻起，你应称她为你的继母。”  
Draco差点没从餐椅上掉下去。  
他的母亲Narcissa因为在大战中欺骗了伏地魔，前年被伏地魔的旧属谋杀身亡。大战之后每个人都急于开始新生活，像Lucius这样鳏居一年多已经算是长情，完全可以开始寻找下一任妻子。更何况他如此富有，富有的鳏夫从来没有为了亡妻而不再续弦的道理。  
但他无论如何都无法想通，他的同学Hermione Granger如何如此突然地成了他的继母。  
Hermione曾经也有过一个各方面都算得上圆满的婚姻。她在大战后就迫不及待地跟同学Ron Weasley结婚，加入了炙手可热的 Weasley家族，跟所有家族成员一起联手，彼此巩卫。Ron在一次追捕食死徒的行动中身亡。新寡的Hermione婚姻不幸事业倒是蒸蒸日上，眼下已经是魔法部最年轻的司长。她大概还算不上魔法界最有权力的女人，但绝对是最有权力的寡妇。  
好吧，最富有的鳏夫和最有权力的寡妇，听起来还真的是天作之合。

“我好像没有听说有婚礼？还是说你们会日后再办？”Draco从思绪中逃出来，挣扎出这样一句不会出错的话。Malfoy大宅一如过去的20多年那样阴冷，灰白的大理石地面与廊柱，狭长的窗户在英格兰的冬天并不能透进多少光芒，没有鲜花，餐桌上也没有擦亮的银器，毫无主人刚刚新婚的欢乐气氛。  
他这样说，好像一切是顺理成章只差这个婚礼，好像尽管他从来没有听说过任何风声但也不会有任何质疑。这个姿态非常好，但他当然不会不疑惑。他甚至也有一点愤怒，毕竟他是父亲唯一的儿子，看起来关系还颇为融洽的儿子，父亲再婚总该要先通知他一声。更何况这位继母跟他曾是同窗。  
“你的继母认为婚礼纯粹只是形式，毫无存在的必要。”Lucius没有说Hermione的名字，大概希望以此强化她的身份。  
Draco暗自心想，你倒也不必这么强调她的身份，既然她在法律上已经是我的继母，而你又是这间大宅的主人，我不会以卵击石反对这桩婚事。其实往好处说，他太过了解Hermione，比起来一位不知底细的陌生女人，来个熟人当然更好。  
他转过头，对着长桌另一头的Hermione——大宅眼下的女主人，微微点头，“你好，亲爱的继母。祝贺你们的婚姻。”  
“叫我Hermione就好，”她笑得十分矜持，看不出一丝得意或者不自然，“我想你会很惊讶，但你知道，战争让人们明白了要及时和自己所爱的人在一起的道理。”  
Lucius显然对Hermione这个说法很满意，“Draco，相信你比我更了解你的继母的智慧。”  
“是，父亲，我深以为然。”Draco克制住想呕吐的冲动点点头。这场面太诡异，他只想及时逃离。  
“你对继母的态度超过了我的预料，我很肯定这一点。那么，接下来你需要的就是适应新的生活了。毕竟庄园没有女主人已经太久，一切一定会发生变化。”  
Draco心中暗自嘲讽，让伟大的Granger女士来解放所有的家养精灵吗？当然他不会如此不智，“是的，父亲，我会尽力帮助继母适应她的新角色。”  
“Draco，你还那样一如既往体贴人心。”如果不是了解他们的过去，谁不会被Hermione此刻脸上真诚的笑容所打动？谁不会以为她实在发自内心赞美他？  
真了不起啊Granger，Draco心想，看来你的确在魔法部学到了很多，“很高兴听到你对我有这样美好的评价。我想我们过去的友好会继续。”

晚餐后他在房间里呆了一会儿，心烦意乱，想去书房取一本书。他不会承认，是那里的一些动静吸引了他。书房门没有完全关上——过去都是这样，父母无论是谁，都不会关上书房的门，他们认为永远不能把Draco挡在知识与智慧的门外，因此，忘了是从什么时候门锁坏了之后，这扇门就再也没有修好过。门缝里传来男人的喘息和女人的呻吟。他站了一会儿，还是没有忍住，轻轻把门推开了一条缝。  
Lucius坐在书桌前的扶手椅上，Hermione跨坐在他身上。Lucius看起来似乎还半挂着裤子，Hermione的背完全赤裸，长发披洒，Lucius双手扶着她的腰，Hermione前后摇动，一只手抓着扶手，一只手揉着自己的乳房。  
扶手椅背后是一面镜子，镜子对着门，Draco在镜子里看到了门缝里自己的脸。父亲是看不到的。但他想，Hermione应该是看到了。他想离开但他接下来无法遏制地被Hermione的举动所迷惑，她并没有拆穿他，也没有假装没看到，而是凝视着镜子，伸出舌头舔自己嘴唇，前后摇动地更加剧烈，“哦，太棒了，你太棒了，你超过了所有人。”  
Lucius显然被她撩动，突然抱住她，站起来，把她放在书桌上，重新进入她，"你多久没做过了，这么疯"。  
“不，是你太棒了，Lucius。”Hermione说着，却扭过头，角度正好可以看到门。她笑了笑，然后重新抓住了自己的乳房。随着Lucius腰腹动作越来越剧烈，她也叫得越来越大声。  
Draco也撞见过父母做爱。他母亲从来不会叫得这么放纵。啊，母亲，已经没有人记得她了。他很久没有见过父亲的裸体了，他过去总觉得父亲老了，但通过这个诡异的画面，他意识到，即便父亲40多岁了，身材也依然紧致，肌肉结实。  
他确信从这个角度Lucius不会看到他，但看着自己的父亲跟继母做爱毕竟是失礼的，他转身离去。  
回到房间，他关上门，躺到床上。他需要一点时间来消化一下今天发生的一切，他也许应该点一支烟或者给自己倒一杯酒，但他选择了解开皮带，拉开拉链，把手放进了胯间。  
距离上次跟Pansy的做爱已经两年过去了。最后一次他们都很不愉快，他认为Pansy过于愚蠢，而Pansy则认为他不够坚定。于是他们仿佛只是为了凑合一下给彼此这些年来互相付出的陪伴一个最终的交代，最后的射精简直兴意阑珊。做完之后Pansy就去坐牢了，从此再无瓜葛。之后他一般是自己解决，毕竟人都是不可靠的，招惹任何人都意味着麻烦的诞生。  
他有一些存货，但看到活生生的人在做是不同的。更何况那个女人还在镜子里看到了他。他没有见过Hermione的乳房，过去他当然思考过，按照她穿衣的效果，应该颇有可观，但见到实物还是让他微微感觉震惊。他没有想过她的乳房这么丰满并且坚挺，像年轻的小鹿那样骄傲地跳动。  
她总是抓着自己的乳房，这太对了，那对乳房值得它的主人爱它。  
他的手在胯间已经开始忠诚地劳作，阴茎越来越硬，他放纵她的背、乳房侵占了他的脑子，想象如果是他，他一定会拿开她的手，把头埋在那些让人窒息的柔软里，用牙齿留下自己的痕迹，他一定会含住乳头吮吸，直到这个眼下占据了庄园女主人之位的女人喊疼。当然，他也会偷懒在下面，让她主宰一会儿，他会扶助她的腰，心满意足地看着他们交合之处，然后挺进更深的地方，在脑子里那些诱人的呻吟声里，他喷射得像地底被压制很久的岩浆。他躺在羽毛枕头上喘气。  
过了一会儿，他终于开始思考最重要的问题：如果Hermione生出了一个孩子，尽管Malfoy家执行长子继承法，但毫无疑问，这个女人是带着野心来的，到时候，他该怎么办？


	2. Chapter 2

Draco从好的那方面想，庄园已经一年多没有女主人了，倘若来一位年轻的女士做主人，依照她自己的兴趣爱好改造一下室内装饰，提振一下这里的生活气息，也不是坏事。  
但显然，Hermione并无这方面的野心。他很少能看到她。仕途得意的另一面是公务缠身，Hermione总是很早就去上班，下了还有无数社会活动等她出席。就Draco的观察结论来看，结婚对Hermione而言只是换了个地方吃饭睡觉而已。而Draco的习惯是平日熬夜工作，周末去城中club和pub聚饮。因此不仅他们不能一起吃早餐，一起吃晚餐的机会也并不多。  
变化很大的是Lucius。Narcissa去世之前本来他们已经安排好，家事交给Draco，较为年长的Malfoy先生携太太前往气候更为宜人的南法过退隐为主的生活。但Narcissa突然辞世，此事自然也就搁下。Lucius没有让出任何Malfoy家族名义的组织的席位，对此，Draco并无怨言，毕竟Lucius精神上颇受打击，多出去走走也是好的。但Lucius从此都以颓丧面孔示人，参与活动时一副提不起兴致的样子。  
Draco眼下怀疑的是Lucius这一年多来示人的颓丧究竟有几分是出自真心，几分是为了赢取世人的同情。因为Lucius最近的变化实在也太大了。当然这或许也有向新婚妻子证明自己男性魅力仍在的意思。他比过去更忙了，——因为他的活动拓展到了作为Hermione的丈夫才能参加的领域。他迅速回到了Draco小时候所熟悉的雄心勃勃的样子，在社交场合和各种组织里表现相当强势和抢眼。  
因此，尽管听起来家中天翻地覆，但实际上，资源的交换与重新配置仅仅是在Lucius和Hermione之间。Draco Malfoy自己的生活并无太大变化。

Draco的房间有一面窗对着庄园里的溪流。溪流边上种着洋水仙。Narcissa去世后园艺乏人打理但洋水仙还是年年如期开放。今年亦如是。洋水仙的开放意味着春天来到，空气不再那么潮湿而阴冷。Draco的周末依然在pub里度过，喝到凌晨才回来，等他洗了澡换上睡袍时，天已经完全亮了，他打算把窗帘拉上好好睡一觉，这时候，他看到了沿着溪边跑步的Hermione。  
Hermione穿着紧身运动背心和运动裤，据说这种运动装束如今在麻瓜界十分流行。她注意到了楼上的Draco，笑容灿烂地挥手向他打招呼。既然对方如此热情大方，自然Draco也只能机械地抬了抬手，嘴角勾起一点点笑容。父亲的活动排期是他做的，他知道跑完步Malfoy夫妇就要前往苏黎世参加一个慈善组织的拍卖，因为有很高的资产门槛，Hermione过去从未参加过此类拍卖；然后再前往伦敦参加Hermione以个人身份出席的一个会议。这个会议历来是不会邀请Malfoy家族成员的，但自从Lucius迎娶了Hermione，他也终于成为加入了这个社交圈。这将是非常忙碌的一天，但她居然早早起来跑步。这个女人真是自律到可怕。他猛地拉上窗帘。  
说起来，Hermione对健康生活的热衷也不算什么坏事。她把草坪角落的一个工具间改造成了健身房——这是她来到这里之后对家宅做出的最大改造。Draco对那些设施非常有兴趣。但自从一次隔着草坪看到Hermione双手支撑着玻璃窗，大口呼吸，而Lucius在她背后动作规律而面目狰狞，他便只能精心选择前往的时间了。

除了这些之外，大宅没有什么动静，包括Draco所担心的，Hermione的子宫。看她每天忙忙碌碌的样子，似乎也完全不像要为生育暂时搁浅。这让他稍微松了口气，但他仍然无法放下对Hermione的戒心。无论如何，这场婚姻哪怕有一万个理由，“跟自己所爱的人在一起”也毫无疑问无法放置其中。  
这是一个春天的夜晚。空气开始微微有一点温暖，但依然很潮湿，他去调整了一下自己房间壁炉的火头，回到床上坐好，打算看几页书就睡觉。  
房间门被推开，Hermione站在门口。Hermione关上门，锁好，径直走了过来。  
父亲再婚以来第一次，他重新捡拾起过去自己最熟练的嘲讽表情，“亲爱的继母，请问有何贵干？”  
Hermione没回答，走到他面前，揭开自己睡袍的系带，轻薄的面料随之滑落。里面什么都没穿。  
Draco吸了一口气。这并不表示他没见识，只是因为太久没见过活生生的赤身裸体的女人单独向他展示自己。  
“亲爱的继母半夜来到你的房间，难道是为了跟你谈论人生和理想吗？”  
“我又怎么知道不是呢。毕竟我的继母对人生有很多突破性的想法。”  
Hermione探了探他的胯间，“看，你的身体很诚实。”  
他把手指放在她耳后，慢慢下滑，“不怕我父亲知道？”  
“他喝的水里有沉睡魔药，”Hermione跨坐在他身上，拉下他的内裤，低下头含住他的阴茎吮吸了一下抬头，“别让我失望。”  
她和Lucius刚刚做过。他听到了。“父亲不能满足你？”  
“不能。总是吃不饱。我想要那种做完之后无法站立的。”  
Draco想到了她的前夫Ron，的确，无论是身形还是年龄，Lucius都有无法填上的差距。此刻他的心情非常矛盾，一方面父亲这段时间的强势背后的另一面被揭开，这让他有点报复的快感，但另一方面，他毕竟是父亲的儿子，父亲的衰老被继母如此无情冷漠的说穿让他多少有点伤感和恼火。  
他脱掉自己的睡袍和内裤，现在他们是毫无保留的两个人了，至少从物理上来说是这样。他翻身把她压在身下，“Granger，你跑到我家来，究竟是想干什么？”  
“现在是我家了，”Hermione伸手按住他的臀部，用力按压，“不过你放心好了，虽然你是成年的儿子但我不会赶你走。”  
“想赶走我可不容易。”Malfoy家的资产分配非常复杂，Draco从没担心过自己会被赶出门。  
“这只是人生的一个小片段而已，何必如此认真？”她的手在他后腰和腿这一段游走，不再理会他包含怒火的眼神。  
Draco此刻至少明确一件事，如果他跟Hermione做了，Hermione是不会拿来作为对他的威胁的。他对她的嘴唇没有兴趣，直接吻她的身体。她的乳房饱满而柔软，触感一流，小腹紧致，向下的绒毛颜色逐渐加深，那里有一些微腥的气息，是上一场性爱留下的痕迹。不过他并不介怀，他从来没有想过自己要忠诚于某一人，那么他也不会要求别人去忠诚于某一人。不知道是原本如此还是因为刚刚经历过一次性爱，她的身体超乎寻常地敏感，跟随他的嘴唇颤抖的频率恰到好处，她喘息着揉自己的腿和胸，腿间已经非常湿润。或许第一次的彼此探索也不用太多温和的成分，他选择了直接进入。  
“Malfoy。嗯。”她闭上眼睛叹息。  
这个称呼是他非常熟悉的，她从认识他第一天起就这么称呼他，但这会儿让他觉的很可笑，“叫我的姓氏是怕以后跟我父亲做的时候喊漏嘴？”  
她睁开眼睛，“不，这只是习惯，好像现在我已经是Malfoy太太了，你仍叫我Granger。”  
他想起来，的确，是他先叫她Granger的。他不想再废话了，再一次进入女人的身体让他感觉很好，尤其是当这个女人很明显也很满意。他们很快找到了合适的节奏。Hermione想要在上面，他也乐于出让这份主动。他见过她在他父亲上面时是怎么动的，那种程度对他来说已经足够。事情比他想象的还要激烈，她身体后仰，叫得太大声，让他无法不配合着胯部往上顶。  
她按住他的腰，“啊啊，好棒，还要更多。”  
他想起在书房里她也是这么夸他父亲的，刚才的对话让他知道了她的“好棒”里有多少水分。不过眼下他也管不了那么多，Hermione的呻吟听起来过分真实，激发起他更多投入这场性爱的欲望。他把她从身上放下来，抬起她的一条腿从侧面进入，这个角度他可以看得更清楚也能进得更深。她的叫声听起来似乎开始失控，带了一点哭腔，“嗯……啊……”  
“还要更多吗？”  
“要。啊，不要了。别停。”她有点语无伦次。  
言语能够管辖的范围到此为止，他的频率越来越快，射出来的时候，两个人都止不住喘气。  
他们把自己平摊在床上，都不说话。因为刚刚剧烈运动过，也因为各怀心事。  
“说吧，你的计划？多少能透露一点吧。”他看着她，这个女人比小时候好看太多了，但此刻他没有心情鉴赏她的美貌。  
她从他床头拿起一支自己点燃，吸了一口，“我知道你在担心什么。放心好了，你父亲绝对不是我的终点。”  
对他们这样的人来说，这话已经过于明白了。 他想了想，弯起一边的嘴角，继续看着她，“现在可以走回你的卧室吗？”  
这个问题出自于刚才Hermione所说的，她想要做完之后无法站立的那种性爱。  
他问得非常阴险。如果她说走不动，就说明她对他初战告负。  
如果她说走得动，就说明还没有满足，他可以再做一次。但如此一来，第二次做爱的主动就落在了他的手上。  
她也转过头看着他，拿下眼，虚假地微笑，“走得动，但我不介意再来一次。”


End file.
